Profile Reviews
The first step before you can roleplay at Warden's Vigil is to create a character profile. Each character profile must be stamped by two staff members before the character is approved to join the community. What we look for Logic You can't get away from logic, even in a fantasy setting. Events and decisions must make sense with the lore and occur within reason. Characters should be consistent as possible. Lore Your character must fit into the lore of both Dragon Age: Origins and Warden's Vigil. Since Warden's Vigil is a dynamic, evolving world, we don't expect new players to know all of the intricacies right away; also, we don't expect players to have an encyclopedic knowledge of the original game. However, players should be relatively familiar with the setting, and we recommend at least one complete playthrough before creating a character. Language use The character profile is your chance to show us that you can communicate well in written English. We do not expect players to be expert writers, but we do need to be able to easily understand what you've written. Grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors all interfere with other players' comprehension. The moderating team has created a wonderful resource to aid you in the profile creation process. If you follow the guide step-by-step while filling out your profile, you should have very little trouble getting approved. Creating Your Character: A Guide The Character Creation Template Please note that the moderating team reserves the right to deny any character applications that do not follow the rules or do not fit within the lore of the site. The Process When you post a profile for review, it must receive two moderators' stamps before you will be permitted to join or create threads on the board. All moderators evaluate the profiles based on the three main criteria mentioned above, taking into account our rules and policies and storyline/lore. If a profile has too many errors, the moderators will simply give an overview of the problems and provide links to the rules and policies, and storyline/lore information. For profiles with minor issues, we will be more specific. Please note that the moderators do not review profiles that are in the Workshop forum. To be reviewed, profiles must be in the Character Profiles forum. Frequently Asked Questions Will you deny my profile for a typo? No, of course not! We rarely deny profiles at all. If a few typos are the only problem in your profile, we likely won't even mention it. But if you've got some minor typos in addition to other problems, we'll point everything out at once. What if English isn't my native language? All roleplay on the boards occurs in English, so you must have a good grasp of the language, how it's structured, etc. We do have a number of players whose first language is not English. As long as you can communicate effectively in English, you are welcome to join us! Why are you so strict with the profile reviews? Other Dragon Age roleplaying sites are more lenient. We can't comment on what other sites do or the decisions behind their actions. However, at Warden's Vigil, we value quality roleplaying over quantity of members. Part of maintaining the quality is ensuring that our members are able to communicate effectively in English and that their characters fit into the established lore of the site. But I don't understand why I can't... If we've mentioned that you can't do something in your character profile, it's likely because it doesn't fit in with the lore of Warden's Vigil or our rules. In their reviews, the staff try to list reasons for the denial of something, but if you ever have a question, please don't hesitate to PM any of the moderators. Category:Rules and Policies